George
by MoonGCyn
Summary: T.K. and Matt go fishing with their dad, where T.K. "catches" a fish and names it George. But what will happen when they take the fish home?


**A/N: Hey everyone. This is just a one shot I dreamed up a few nights ago and I wanted to write it out first before posting it. Well, actually, I dreamed bits and pieces of this but I just put the rest of the details together to make it an actual story.**

**Before I start, I just want to say that I'm not entirely sure about some of the details, such as the age difference between Matt and T.K. In my imagination I made them three years apart with T.K. just being short for his age. In this story, he is five years old and Matt is eight. Also letting you know that my Digimon stories are going to take place without T.K. and Matt's parents being divorced. Also I don't know the dad's name so for now he will just be the dad. If you know his name, please let me know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. WE ALL KNOW THIS BUT WHATEVER. HOWEVER, I DO OWN THE FISH. HAHA**

**

* * *

  
**

**George**

T.K. sat in his room, playing with his toys when there was a knock on his door. His bedroom door opened and his father appeared in the doorway, smiling. "Hey, T.K. Come here real quick." He said. Then he turned and knocked on Matt's door before opening it and calling him out as well.

"What's up?" Matt asked when they were all in the hallway.

"How would you boys like to go fishing with me today?" he asked.

"We're going to go play with the fishies?" T.K. asked excitedly.

"If you want to." the dad said.

"Yeah, I wanna go!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Shh." The dad said, holding a finger to his lips. "Mom's sleeping."

"She's not coming?" Matt asked.

The dad shook his head. "No, she has a migraine. I'm going to let her have some peace and quiet so she can sleep."

"Oh. Well then, yeah, I guess I'll go." Matt said.

* * *

A half hour later, the three of them emerged from their car parked in a parking lot a few yards from a large lake.

"Matt, take the cooler." The dad said, handing Matt a small blue and white cooler. "T.K. can you carry the fishing poles?"

"Yep." T.K. said. His father handed him three fishing poles before turning back to the car and pulling out a small metal bucket. "What's that?"

"This is the bait we're going to use to catch the fish." He said. He pulled out a single plump, pink, wriggling worm. "Some fish eat worms, so this is what we're going to use."

"You're going to kill the worms?" T.K. asked, a look of horror on his small face.

"No, no. Of course not." The dad said hurriedly. "The worms will get away at the last minute."

"Oh, okay." T.K. said, his expression clearing.

"Okay, let's go." The dad said and the three of them headed down to a dock filled with small boats.

"Fishing?" The man at the docks asked when they approached.

"Yes, I'm taking my boys fishing for their first time." The dad said.

"We're going to catch fishies." T.K. said happily.

"That's great." The man said, smiling down at him. "Make sure to catch a really big one."

"Okay." T.K. said.

Behind them, Matt and their father share a look. Matt knew what they were going to do with the fish when they caught them and he also knew that T.K. would not be so happy and would most likely not want to participate if he knew that they were going to eat them.

The dad paid for a boat and two life jackets before dragging the boat along the shore to a more suitable spot. Then he handed each of them a life jacket. "Put these on, they'll help you stay above water if you fall off the boat."

"We can go in the water?" T.K. asked.

"No, you may not." The dad said sternly. "You stay **in** the boat."

"Mom would have a heart attack if you fell in." Matt added as he shrugged on his life jacket and then helped T.K. into his.

When they were finally finished, the dad put all of their fishing gear into the boat, along with T.K., and then he and Matt pushed the boat out into the water before jumping in as well.

"Now," the dad said as they got settled near the center of the lake with the dad in the middle of the boat and the boys on either end. He handed a pole to each of them. "Check the fishing line and make sure there are no knots in it. Then make sure the reel works."

Matt and T.K. stared at him blankly. "The spinny thing." He clarified. "Make sure it turns without any problems and make sure there are no knots in the string."

After they had done as they were told, he grabbed three worms and placed them on the hooks of each pole before casting his line, nodding in approval when they did the same.

"Now what?" T.K. asked.

"Now we wait." He said.

As they waited, they talked about school; third grade for Matt and kindergarten for T.K. As Matt told about a new song they learned in class, T.K. started getting bored. Sighing, he turned and leaned over the side of the boat and began flicking the water with his fingers.

Suddenly he got an idea. Quickly he reached under his seat and pulled up the bucket with the worms. Carefully he pulled out of worm and held it above the water before dropping it in with a _ploink!_

The worm floated on the water for a few seconds before slowly sinking under. Before it could get completely out of sight, a small shadow that looked like a fish swam up and ate the worm. T.K.'s eyes widened as he watched the fish swim away.

Quickly he grabbed another worm and placed it in the water before letting it go. Again, a fish swam up and ate the worm as it started to sink. Giggling, T.K. stuck his hand into the bucket, this time pulling out a small handful of the worms. Then he placed his entire hand in the water and waited.

Meanwhile, Matt had just started explaining what his homework assignment for the weekend was when his fishing pole started lurching towards the water. Quickly, he grabbed the pole. "I think I got one."

The dad carefully maneuvered himself behind Matt an helped him reel the fish in. Finally, with one final pull, the water broke to reveal a small fish the size of the dad's fist.

"Aw, it's tiny." Matt said.

"We'll throw it back." The dad said. Carefully, he unhooked the fish and placed it back in the water. "At least we now know tht thee fish are here."

Suddenly his own pole began lurching towards the water and he quickly grabbed it and began to pull. Then the water splashed, revealing another fish the same size as the first one.

'Is that the same fish?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, but it's still too small." The dad said and unhooked the fish and placed it back in the water.

"Daddy, daddy, lookit." T.K. cried and showed them his arm. Matt and their father stared in shock; where T.K.'s hand should have been, there was now an extremely large fish as long as his arm. "I'm going to name him George."

By the time they had gotten back to shore, and were heading to their car, George was the only fish they had managed to catch.

"Explain to me again how you managed to get a fish to eat your hand." Matt said from the passenger seat as their dad drove them home.

"It went _–chomp!-_ and ate my hand and the wormies." T.K. said, making the sound effect as he imitated a mouth eating his fist. His wrist was now wrapped in a small bandage, covering the small puncture wounds the teeth of the fish had made after they had managed to pry it off.

"You know mom is gonna flip when she sees your wrist." Matt said_, _turning around in his seat to glance at his little brother's wrist.

"It's okay. I'll just tell her George did it by accident." T.K. said, patting the lid of the cooler that held 'George'.

When they returned to their home, their mother, as Matt had predicted, 'flipped' when she saw his wrist. "What happened?" she demanded, glancing at each of them with her gaze lingering on her husband.

"Mommy, look. This is George." T.K. said, showing her the fish in the cooler he was dragging.

"You named the fish?" she asked, glancing back up at her husband.

He shrugged. "He caught it. I was still trying to get over the shock of seeing a large fish attached to his arm. Which is where he got the cuts on his wrist." He explained.

"I see." She said slowly. Then she turned back to T.K. and smiled. "Why don't I take George and daddy can fix up your wrist in the bathroom while I get dinner ready?"

"Okay." He said. He handed his mother the cooler and allowed his father to take him into the house and to the bathroom.

"What are you going to say when he asks where George is?" Matt asked as the bathroom door closed behind his father and brother.

"Let's just say George's mother told him it was time to go home." She said.

A few hours later, the mother set the food on the table and at the same time, called out, "Guys, dinner's ready!"

Everyone entered the dining room and took their seats. As they ate, T.K. suddenly looked up at his mother and asked, "Mommy, where's George?"

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? This is my first one shot, mostly cuz I can't write one shots for the life of me. The majority of my stories started as one shots but obviously they became chapter stories instead. Man I hate having a massive imagination sometimes. So anywho, what do you think happened to George? How will T.K. take it when he finds out that he is actually eating George? Now is the time for you to use your imaginations. Please review.**


End file.
